Escape Velocity
by prisimscollide
Summary: Kagome Sexy mafia dancing princess. Sesshomaru Cold as ice, but sexy as hell. When these two become mistakenly entangled dances of forbidden passion take place. But they're the one's forbidding it. Newly revised chapters!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story. Any original characters are mine and i love them dearly.

She moved her hips wildly keeping the rhythm of the music, letting her body just go free. She donned a black tanktop and brown cargo pants which clung to her hips. Not exactly the right dancing attire but it worked in the confines of her own apartment. The song ended and Kagome laughed. She had been dancing fiercly for the past 15 songs. The exertion leaving her body sweaty, how she loved it. Her father hated her dancing, but she was secretly addicted.

Everyday after school all he had let her do was train. By the time she was 10, she'd had a black sash in Wushu and a brown belt in Shotokan Karate. She could use a range of weapons and speak fluent french, japanese, english, german and Italian. But that's what she go for being a mafia princess.

Being 18 and now balancing helping the "family business" and college it was all she could do to relieve stress. Her best friend Sango, an art major at NYU while Kagome was stuck being an engineering/ business major. snore.

Kagome allowed the music to continue playing as she walked to the kitchem, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down at her small table over ridden with books. She kept telling her dad to lay off the jobs so she could study, but he protested by saying she was the best and he needed her, which wasn't exactly a lie.

Tonight she had had to take care of some fat man who had been muddling a big deal of some sort with one of the family protectees, Takahashi Industries or something. It was her brother's job to handle the legistics. It didn't matter except that he was now out of the way and she was left with mounds of homework to trudge through.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat in his silent office contemplating a contract to buy another realestate company. His father had befun the business tycoon legend of Takahashi, Sesshomaru was stuck upholding it. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to wake up. He growled at his own hands in annoyance and frustration, demons didn't get tired. Granted her had barely slept 9 hours in the past week, but it didn't mean her of all people had to be tired so early.

A knock from the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in." his stoic mask slipped into place as Souta Higurashi slipped silently into the room. Sesshomaru studied the 17 year old warily, hoping he at least had some good news.

"Ryokoto Corps has been turned to you." Souta stepped forward and handed Sesshomaru a manila file. " The contract is all in order. Bank funds transfered, staff moved, signatures aquired. Congratulations Mr. Takahashi, you now own half the gaming business." Sesshomaru didn't miss the mocking smile that played upon Souta's lips, two could play at that.

"I suppose I owe your dear sister a bonus?" Souta frowned. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to know Kagome had secured the.. er deal. He kept still as the 21 year old wrote out a large summed check. Souta took it and quickly left.

Sesshomaru sighed when Souta shut the door. He enjoyed messing with the kid's mind. Of course he hadn't known Kagome had been working until Souta hadn't said anything. He wasn't surprised though, he had heard she was still the top asassin in her family. He rubbed his forehead wondering what the hell he needed Ryokoto corps for, he had only wanted Ryokotsei and his company out of the way, not in his possesion. Maybe he would give Ryokoto corps to his half brother for christmas. He had always liked games. Sesshomaru locked the file in his desk and turned back to the computer. "Fuck it" he murmered. He saved the document and shut the computer down, grabbing his brief case and keys he left the office.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Meow." Buyo meewled in Kagome's ear startling her awake. Lifting her head she looked at the report that had served as her pillow. It was wrinkled. '_Damn'_. Kagome scratched her cat lightly as she stood up and glanced at the clock. 3:37. crap. The assignment was due in about 7 hours and she still had to print the spread sheets.

"Yellow" by Coldplay drifted lightly through her stereo. She walked towards the kitchen to grab a mountain dew, glancing out the window into the moonlight night. She sighed, she would need the caffine at this rate. Sitting back at the table she opened her laptop and connected it to a printer.

-------------------------------------------------------

He had pulled up to his condo at around 11. Walking into the dojo he shed his shirt, tie and pants, yanking on a pair of sweats he had avaliable on the walls. Facing the mirrors he began to throw steady punches and kicks, watching his movements to detect any imperfection. Kagura came in behind him and pressed play on his stereo. She was his 16 year old cousin but was more of a sister, living with him since his Aunt and Uncle had died in a plane crash. Shaking her head at the older man she left the room. To a keen human he would seem fine but to a demoness who had lived with him for 7 years, she knew better. She had noticed his slight lack in energy. He needed sleep, he needed something to relieve his stress, hell he needed someone to do both with, he needed a girlfriend.

Kagura sighed pulling what hair she could into a short pony, a few dark strands that were not willing to submit framed her face. He would never take a girlfriend, this one was too small, that one was too whiny, one too whoreish, one too nice, a billion too submissive, it never worked out. She entered her room and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers to her chest, she listened to Sugarcult from Sesshomaru's gym and fell asleep.


	2. Intense Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Yea still don't own it. I just meddle.

How his brother had gotten him here, he had no idea. But he was here, in a crowded club on a saturday night with some mutual friends and a beer, music pumping through his body.

" Damn check out that girl!" Bankotsu pointed to the middle of the dance floor where 3 girls were grinding together. Sesshomaru nearly snorted, lowereing themselves to that staus all to get attention. "I'm joining them." Bankotsu stood abruptly and left the booth, Miroku followed closely behind. Inuyasha took a gulp of his beer before trailing his two practically drooling friends.

"Coming bro?" Sesshomaru gave his half- brother a hard look. "Whatever man." He watched as his friends left him to himself, he didn't mind at all.

------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed as Sango, Kanna and Gabby danced rather vigorously with each other. Normally she would have just jumped in, but she wanted the freedom to dance, not concentrate on being of sex appeal. The 3 girls' wich was granted as 3 well toned guys came up to the trio and ovvupied each girl. It look like so much fun, Kagome was almost sorry she hadn't been in the middle.

Kagome scanned the thick club for anyone unoccupied, her eyes landed on a victim. A gorgeous man sat alone in a booth with a bottle of Corona next to him. His long silver hair bontrasted brilliantly against the ebony of his shirt and pants. She smiled to herself and left the dance floor, doing her best to look sexy.

"Hello there." he merely looked at her with no expression in his amber eyers which were beautiful and cold. "Um can I sit here for a bit?" _'What the hell? I don't want to sit, so why am I?'_ He gestured indifference as he took a sip of his beer. She sat, opening her mouth to ask him to dance but something stopped her. She looked at shwat parts of him she could see from over the table. His shirt was barely opened but she could see his chest was well defined, his skin was tanned despite the winter months. _'Damn.. hottness.'_ Kagome almost laughed at her thoughts. Usually guys were falling all over her, here she was sitting down with a complete stranger practically drooling. She couldn't let that happen. Standing up, his eyes followed her, she turned towards him as a last thought. "I'm Kagome by the way." She reached her hand towards him. He starred at it but didn't take it. He looked at her face as if considering her.

"Sesshomaru." Came his deep voice. He made no move to shake her extended hand so she withdrew it. _'Strange Girl.'_ He looked her up and down, not failing to notice her lithe body clad in a tight slightly above knee length black skirt and a dark blue tanktop. Dark ebony waves framed her face making her gray eyes stand out incredibly. His breathe caught as he looked at her eyes and held them, she didn't turn or blink either, they both just starred. He was lost in her eyes which seemed to hold so many secrets, mirth, defiance and mystery.

_'Holy shit, its like he's trying to pin me with his eyes.'_ She starred back at him, his amber depths not giving away to any emotion at all. He seemed to shrug as he broke eye contact and looked back at his corona. She stood there for a moment partially unnerved before turning back to go find her friends and their newfound accomplices.

Sesshomaru watched the girl walk gracefully through the crowd, he took a quick look back at the empty bottle littered table. _'What the hell.. It couldn't hurt.'_ he got up and followed her to the floor, before she could reach her destination he placed his hand on her almost bare shoulder. She turned to face him startled but smiled. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help it. She was hott and seemed harmless, maybe he could just have a good time. He almost laughed at the last bit, him having a good time with a common girl, who happened to be the only person in the club to attract him, and damn was he attracted, interested.

Kagome faced Sesshomaru slightly surprised to see him. She let her eyes travel up and down his body, _Damn..._ _Bad Kagome! _

"Dance?" he inquired gesturing to a slightly cleared space a bit in front of them. She nodded placing her hand over his and leading his other hand to her hip. The music seemed to pound the beat louder as Kagome reveled at the feel of his hands on her waist and shoulder. She was surprised to find Sesshomaru having no problem moving to the beat, she quickly got over it and met his challenge pressing her back against him allowing his arm to snake across her waist and the other caress her cheek. Her left arm snaked backwards to hook around his neck, her fingers entwining in his silky hair, her other hand moving to his ass, successfully pulling their bodies flush as they both let themselves move.

She moved her hips against his creating even more of a friction, she could feel what she was doing and was excited. she realized she had wanted to do this, not just toy. Sesshomaru turned her head to the side and licked the side of her mouth, she let out a gasp as this took place. What the hell was he doing? In return she turned around, his hands gliding down her body to rest on her very upper thighs. she snaked her hands up his chest, moving under his shirt to trace the well defined muscles she knew she would find. He growled as her small hands traced light patterns on his chest. He in return did the same to her, rubbing his hands up and down her body. She took her hands from under his shirt and unbuttoned the black silk a bit more before placing her mouth on his chest, circling her tounge over the smooth skin. Her mind was reeling, what the fuck was she doing. It felt so good but it was so wrong, she couldn't let herself do this. The thought was driven from her mind as Sesshomaru bent to her collarbone and kissed her, sucking her creamy skin into his mouth. She moaned and he let go a smile on his normally stoic face, he breathed hotly on the forming bruise before spinning her around again, pulling her back to his chest. She gasped as his hand hit her breast quite by accident. He smiled and allowed it to linger there, barely making his presence known. She pushed her chest forward, wanting more contact from his hand as was her body's wont. Kagome tilted her head back and Sesshomaru leaned forward. He caught her lips in a demanding kiss as both fought for dominance. Kagome wasted no time in opening her mouth to give him more access, loving the feel of his tounge on hers, his hands continuing to massage her chest. His mind was screaming for him to stop, this was going to far, but he was intoxicated by her. A mere girl had him and his body begging for more. She brought her hands up to thread through his hair again, one hand lingering on his cheek, her finger lightly tracing his cheekbone. The searing kiss ended as the music came to a stop before starting in a saucy tango. Their eyes met and they seemed to accept this next challenge.

They steped apart slightly, not even really noticing the small circle that had gathered around them, watching the pair's searing dance to the last song. He held his hand out to her and she took it, their movements keeping time with the music at first before just letting their bodies guide them. Sesshomaru grasped her hand and pulled her flush to him. Kagome loved this dance, it was one of seduction, one she had honed to perfection for the purpose of toying. He dipped her low swinging her back up, her muscled body loving the strain of the dance. Their feet moved quickly hands on hands before straying a bit. The music became a bit slower with more of a distinct beat. Kagome extended her legs in her steps, each foot hitting the floor with each beat that came. Her right hand trailed down from Sesshomaru's temple to his chest around his back until Kagome was in front of him again. Her right hand went lower, placed precariously above a noticeable bulge in the man's pants. Kagome smiled leaving the hand where it was but moving behind him her left hand on the front of his thigh. She swayed her body down his, her right hand pushing slightly against his body but keeping her body against his. His hips jumped to attention as she applied more pressure. Smirking she trailed her left hand back up his body, flitting across his stomach. She had an idea, she was completely in control and Sesshomaru knew it he would get her back though he would just wait. Pulling her hand from his chest she applied more pressure with her right hand keeping him against her body, she trailed her left hand up her own stomach so Sesshomaru could feel it. She reached her left breast and moved her hand in small circles, she could feel him growing hard at this so she switched to the other side. The music's purpose was completely forgotten. All Kagome and Sesshomaru heard was the beat. The intended dance became expendable.

Sesshomaru growled, she was talented, it felt so good even through his clothes. He grabbed her right hand and spun her from behind him, catching her and dipping her, her legs going through his, he leaned down and kissed her lightly but ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to allow him access but he took his mouth away. Her eyes became confused and he smirked, surprised that emotion was showing on his face, but for now he didn't quite care. The crowd they had gathered was becoming steadily thicker, some of the men sporting erections and the women trying to imitate kagome for their dates. He wisked her back up and spun her again stopping her and pulling her back to him, holding her hips he pressed himself hard against her, she began to return the pressure and he moved his hands up to her breasts to massage lightly. She began to press into his hands but he pulled them away. She turned to face him and caught his eyes, telling him she knew his game. Leaning down he caught her lips again but this time let her control the kiss. She moved her tongue across his top lip and he opened his mouth, she ran her tongue over his fangs, not seeming the least surprised to feel them, obviously she was used to demons, he was inwardly glad. Breaking the kiss she moved to his earlobe, tugging it with her teeth. "Damn" he whispered to her, she giggled against his ear and pulled away. He spun her again and dipped her once more as the music ended. The crowd around them errupted into wolf whistles and cat calls. The two had been dancing as if they were well aquainted lovers. Not two strangers who had just met tonight. Both of their friend's were starring at them amazed.

"That was amazing." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"You were amazing." Kagome laughed. They sounded like they had just had sex. Kagome suddenly turned bright crimson. They practically had, right on the dance floor. Sesshomaru was about to ask her what she was blushing about.

"Takahashi get your hands off my sister." Sesshomaru looked up to see Souta standing in front of him and his jaw nearly dropped. Kagome had a similar look on her face.

"Takahashi as in Takahashi Industries?"

"Sister as in Kagome Higurashi?" they both stammered at the same time. _Oh god and holy shit. this wasn't supposed to happen._

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Tell me if I should continue. I don't know if I should. I think I might though. So here's a standard.

Reviews needed: 10


	3. What didn't you tell me?

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long to put up. I was gone for two weeks and I started back school on the 16th. It kinda sucked, I haven't had a free minute since practically. Homework is almost taking over my life. I hope you like the new addition. Not exactly as steamy as the last one but don't worry. insert sneaky grin here

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters of this series, I just screw with their minds and make them obey my every command. Umm ok that's a bit creepy especially concerning the citrus parts. It'd be like playing god or whatever.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on her porch balcony swing overlooking the lights of the city throught the rain. How rude of him! She had been trying to put mean thoughts in her head of him but it wasn't working. He was too much, too hott and sexy to think bad about. She sighed taking a drink of her sprite. At the club Sota had glared at Sesshomaru while he and Kagome stood dumbstruck. Sota had practically dragged Kagome away, being the whole protective little brother. Gabby had called her earlier but Kagome hadn't answered, rather turning off her phone while thinking the whole situation over.

Looking at the few cars on the roads she had a sudden urge to leave. She had a lot of pent up energy which was just sitting. She turned and nearly ran through the glass balcony doors, opening and slamming them shut behind her. she set down her sprite passing the counter. Opening a chat room type list, she clicked on a job that needed to be done, immediatly alerting the other members of the family that it was taken care of.

Kagome turned out of her apartment suite, grabbing a black peacoat and pressed arage in the elevator. She climbed into her black mustang convertable and started it quickly, the engine barely making a sound. Pulling out of the drive, her headlights shimmered in the drizzle while she flew down almost deserted streets, a rare thing for New York City, but not in the early hours of the morning. Kagome almost hesitated as she turned down an alley way, hardly wide enough for her car, maybe she should've brought the kuawasaki. The car was silent as she considered the fact that she would be waking up the man inside, she shrugged her shoulders, all she had to do was pay, and pick up a few choice weapons, the rest would be delivered to the house.

Stepping outside she felt a slight chill on her legs. " Damn". She was still wearing the skirt from earlier, at least she had grabbed a jacket, if kouga was awake, she didn't need to give him any more options. She walked to the thick brown door, which blended in well with the brickwork, pulling it open, not caring to disturb anyone. As soon as she walked in the expected guard walked in, but instead of seeing Jason, a new many greeted her with a gun and looked her up and down appreciatively.She sighed obviously he was a newbie.

"You can't just walk in here girly, but if you want to convince me otherwise in the back you could try." he winked at her making her want to gag. Instead rolling her eyes and gave him a disgusted look.

"Excuse me, but do you even know who I am?"

"Listen lady I don't care who you are, but you need to leave or come in the back before I shoot." he raised the gun somewhat clumsily, and clicked the bullet into place. She was almost amused.

"First of all, when an unknown person comes into the facility you already have the gun loaded ready to shoot," he looked slightly taken aback by this statement, "Second of all my name is Ka--"

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Kagome looked to her friend Miroku. It hit her why she thought she had seen him earlier, he had danced very familiarly with Sango earlier. She hadn't even registered that it was him, she knew he looked out of place but she was too distracted and slightly lightheaded from alcohol. The man with the gun turned to glance at Miroku gun still raised to Kagome, a confused look registered across his face.

"Sir, you know this girl?" Miroku nodded curtly, this man was slightly annoying, and after dealing with Kouga Miroku didn't need the nuisance. "Well i'll let you tell her to listen to orders and learn some respect for her betters." In a second he found himself on the floor with a headache and Kagome starring down at him menacingly. Miroku spoke calmly, barely succeeding in keeping the hautiness from his voice. He found liked being on the spectating end of Kagome's rage, rather then when he first met her and had tried to rub her ass.

"This, my friend, is Kagome Higurashi." The man's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "I'd say if you want to keep your job, or your life for that matter, you should learn some respect. Understand?" The man on the floor nodded, not daring to move anymore. Miroku gave Kagome a look and she nodded, turning to go back outside the door and into the rain.

-------------------

"Miroku what the hell are you doing here? And how did you get here before me? I said I was doing this job." To tell the truth she was slightly relieved, it was perhaps the easiest job but she didn't like dealing with Kouga. She walked over to her car and leaned against it, spotting his sleek purple bike to the side in the shadows. Miroku leaned next to her, to face her.

"Well I had a few things to ask Kouga, and I just happened to remember that we had a job avaliable here. Oh and these would be for you." he pulled out two small throwing knives, ornate and sharply carved to Kagome. She placed them inside her coat jacket, her hand hitting her gun.

"Thanks. Why didn't you mark off the job?" Kagome almost giggled as he rolled his eyes. She knew he wasn't good with rules, since he set off the fireworks for the family it wasn't an issue anymore. He designed better security systems and bombs. Yes the occasional real fire work, but mostly explosives. "I saw you dancing with my friend Sango tonight. Sorry I didn't say hi, I didn't recognize you." He raised his eyebrows, since when did she not recognize people, especially a friend. He then remembered her dancing with Sesshomaru.

"That's ok, I clearly remember you dancing with a friend of mine. Sesshomaru."

"You are his friend! He is such a jerk. He lied to me."

"Well not really his friend, more like comfortable acquaintence. He can be a bit cold, but he never lies."

"He didn't tell me his name. Well he did but he didn't tell me I helped make him so much richer, or that he was a client."

"Kagome, you are a girl, who doesn't even look like she could be involved in the business she is, who was dancing in a club. He is a guy who happened to be in a club when a girl asked him to dance." Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to protest.

"Whatever. She turned around and unlocked her car door, smacking Miroku with it as she opened it. He laughed used to his friend's behavior and backed away, barely hearing the car turn on as she expertly backed it out of the alley way, he waved and she returned it before accelerating out of site. He shook his head and put on his helmet, starting his bike before going to Sango's house. They would have to bring their relationship out into the open soon, after all, he grinned, they were already having unexpected sleepovers.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome got in the elevator to go to her room, the doors slid open at the lobby floor allowing in a resident. Kagome moved to the side to make room, and did a double take.

"What are you doing here?" the man's face remained still, while his eyes showed surprise.

"I live here. What are you doing out late?"

" None of your business you jerk."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you? about what? why did you mislead me?"

"How the hell did I misslead you jerk? you lied about being a client of the family's. I was the one who helped secure you another million dollar enterprise."

" What the hell. All I told you was my name." he growled out, frustrated at this beautiful girl in front of him. The doors opened to Kagome's floor. She turned quickly and got out, her door was the only one in the hallway, it was the same on every floor. Sesshomaru followed after her and grabbed her hand as she went to punch in her pass code, successfully pinning her arms to the wall, he quickly shifted sideways so she didn't have a clear access to vitals. He usually didn't get annoyed with anyone this fast, perhaps his brother but he didn't persist as he couldn't help with this girl. " How could I have known you were the Kagome Higurashi? Its not like you even told me that you were the most feared woman in NYC." he kept her arms pinned to the wall.

"Well I was busy having fun. You weren't supposed to follow me home."

"I live here. And I was having fun with you." Sesshomaru stopped abruptly, had he really just said that? Kagome's eyes got a little bigger, no one had said that to her before.

"Well so was I." He looked at her and pressed his lips against hers slowly, but on impulse. He didn't know why he did it, it just happened. He pulled back, but decided better and crushed their lips together again, dropping his hands from her wrist to cradle her head. She resoponded in turn to the kiss opening her mouth for his tongue and allowing her self to be molded into the wall. Sesshomaru pressed himself against her, tilting her head up and deepening the kiss. He pulled back for air leaving a slightly stunned Kagome out of breath as well. For a split second their eyes connected before she moved forward against him, leaning into a kiss, putting her hands through his silky silver hair. He groaned and she pressed herself harder against him. In a swift movement he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and slamming her into the wall behind her.

"Open the door" he growled against her lips and continued to kiss her. She was almost dizzy, but managed to reach behind her and put in the combination. She was falling for this guy fast, what the hell? She heard the click of the door as the wall, pressing into her back was gone, replaced by the airconditioned foyer of her suite.

A/N: Please don't kill me for the long wait. possibility and probability again, becaus i have to get the next chapter in Turns up. School is killer though.


	4. escape veloctiy

A/n: hope you enjoy, i'll continue with turns, sorry to all those people i have neglected. I realize i haven't updated in about 2 months so i'll get to that. As for this installment enjoy, and review please, it is much apreciated. Please no more requests, i write what i want to and i'm not fond of lemons, begging does no good. but much love.

Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened, crashing against the wall of Kagome's apartment. She almost struggled against Sesshomaru's lips, it was foriegn for her to allow a man she didn't know, much less a client into her home. Hell she barely let friends into her home, but it felt so good she didn't want to stop, half her mind was screaming but at the same time she didn't care, she felt herself being set down on the kitchen counter, the cold granite raising goose bumps on her arms.

Sesshomaru stepped back briefly before looking at her critically. _I can't do this. She is a higurashi, this is not good man. This is the wrong girl._ But his body thought differently, screaming at him to fix his lips back to her pale neck. Kagome's lips were already bruised, her hair slightly mussed. He scanned the room quickly seeing her bedroom he picked her up gently this time and layed her in bed not even bothering to turn the lights on through the apartment. She made a slight eep as she hit the bed, bouncing a bit.

_Why shouldn't I live a little if just for tonight? It's not like I ever have to see him again. Besides I haven't seen anyone in a long time, i guess it couldn't hurt._ She grabbed Sesshomaru around the neck and pulled him down towards her, locking her lips onto his once again, nipping on his lower lip. He growled against her pulling himself all the way onto the bed, pressing her against it, adjusting his body so he rested on his elbows, his hands on her shoulders. She pushed his shoulders shifting him to his back, herself above him, slowly unbuttoning his blue silk shirt, kissing each bit of revealed skin. He growled at the feeling of her wet kisses along his toned chest, so good it nearly hurt. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves, hurring her work along and pulling her shirt up and off, taking little time in the process.

She almost collapsed onto him when his claws skimmed her stomach, her body shivering in delight. He ran his hands up and down her slim muscled form as she nipped dangerously at his chin and neck, dragging her nails in turn down his chest, pausing to flick a hardened nipple teasingly. His body tensed at her wanton actions, reveling in the fact that she was dominating, it was a change he liked, most women just let him have his way, it got boring. This girl was definetly a bit different then your average woman. He almost laughed at himself but couldn't, his moment of thought lost as he felt her delicate hands pulling down his pants very slowly. He kicked them off hastilly for her, becoming slightly annoyed at how slowly she was going, his lowers almost bursting with want.

Kagome smiled sensing his anxiousness. She straddled his hips, pressing her butt against his firm erection. Sitting up she undid her black lace bra releasing her breasts to the man's pleasure. Much to her suprise he bucked her forward so she had to catch herself against the headboard. Bringing his head up he sucked on a perk nipple, enjoying the feeling of it budding under his tongue as he ran it across. Kagome gasped pressing her chest down, while his hands worked her free of her jeans. She sat up so he could pull them off, taking her underwear with them. She helped him by kicking off the garmets. He growled slightly at the movement, wanting her legs to rather be wrapped around him. He suddenly had an idea as their lips met, his eyes catching a glimpse of medal, he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything, flipping her back to onto her back. He took the handcuffs and secured her wrists to the headboard.

Kagome smiled against his lips, letting small moans escape her as his hands worked wonders on her breasts. Moving his hands lower while their tongues continued to fight for dominance. He tickled her loving how she squirmed under his hold before he set himself against her entrance, she froze not even realizing he had removed his boxers. He grunted as he pushed himself hard and fast into her, stalling for only a moment, allowing her to get used to him. She pulled against the metal, the strange combination of pleasure, pain and being bound appealed to her. Her back arched against Sesshomaru urging him to go further and faster, he growled as he complied to their bodies wants.

The feeling of her muscles clenching around him drove him over the edge, he barely even knew this woman but he did know she was one hell of a thing in bed. He felt her body climax around him as he drug his claws across her chest. This only encouraged him to go faster, nearly exhausting himself when he exploded his seed into her, he growled her name as she screamed his in a second climax. Staying secured in her for a few moments, not bothering to keep himself off of her.

"Sesshomaru" he felt her chest catch in breath as he realized he was still on top of her, he pulled out and rolled to the side, being careful not to hurt her further. "No that's not what I wanted." he looked at her as she shook her arms. He smiled.

"What if I lost the key?" Kagome kicked his shin, and yelped, that had probably left a bruise. "Ok ok." he complied, unlocking the metal, which was now warmed, and throwing them both to the sides. She laughed curling up against this practical stranger. He pulled her closer, not getting enough of the feeling of skin on skin. He watched the girl next to him as her breathing steadied and she drifted off to sleep, soon following suit.

-----------------------------------

She awoke to find the firmly built demon still asleep, his arms wrapped gently around her. She carefully crawled away, pulling on some shorts and a tanktop, not even bothering with underwear, and went out to make some breakfast. She was strangely hungry. Glancing at the clock she inwardly groaned, it was 10:00 she had a job to do at 11 and a class at noon.

She glanced up sharply as the starting of the shower and opening of the door sounded simultaneously. Sota starred at her curiously.

"Morning sis." he said cautiously a knowing glint in his eyes, "Who's in the shower?" Her cheeks turned pink and he groaned. Father would not be happy about this one. "Fine whatever." he turned to leave but kagome caught his arm.

"Don't tell dad. please!"

" Kagome i'm sure he's figured it out by now." she cocked an eyebrow, "he saw you and him in the hall camera." Kagome groaned. fuck. "Anyways, I gotta go. Good luck." Sota snorted as he turned and left nodding to formerly said camera in the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alrighty instead of the abruptness of my frustration I give you another chapter! enjoy duckies!


	5. date

A/N:Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to do this. I had ment to add filler chapters to make the story more interesting. And then I started reading the story, sorry that it sucked so bad before. I corrected some things and tried to make the dialogue a bit better. I'm get a bunch of criticism on dialogue and finally i'm learning how to fit conversations together without them sounding cheesy or entirely planned. Anyways enough of the authors note. xo

Disclaimer:... enough said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, no. It's absolutely not fair. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake and I'm sorry, but its not affecting anything. He's keeping his mouth shut and I have no reason to worry." Kagome stood in the dark office facing her robust father with determination. Of course he had called her as soon as she left her house, he had allowed her the grace period to go finish her most recent assignment and class. She was not denied the expected harshness of his words to meet her actions the night before.

"I said no. YOU cannot afford to have distractions, and I cannot afford to lose my most important source of income!" her father screamed, his displeasure aminent. Kagome kept her head straight fighting back tears, it was just like her father to never let her do anything she really wanted.

"I'm 21 years old you can't tell me what to do dad!" Kagome's voice remained steely bracing herself for what was to come next."

"Maybe not as your father, young lady, but as your employer I have every right."

"Employer?! Dad you forced me into this, just like everything else you do to get your way. You forced me to give up dancing, forced me to go after a major I don't even give a damn about and now force me to give up someone that I would really like to get to know."

"You can not quit."

"Give me one reason."

"Everything will be gone. Every little piece of your life, all you will have left is your dancing and this man. You will be cut off and then moved. Is that enough for you?"

"I could still live without that."

"Fine, I suppose I neglected to mention your contract." Kagome paused at the door, turning around to face her father still clamly sitting at the ebony desk.

"Contract?"

"Yes, dear daughter. The one you signed 4 years ago when you first agreed to work with us."

"Excuse me?"

"Read the fine print, if you do decide to quit, I take Sango, she's gone. I hope no one misses her."

"I hate you."

"Right back at you sweetheart. I have a package for you to pick up on the way out, don't forget about dinner on friday with your mother and myself, things will go back to the way they were before we had this chat no?"

"Yes Father."

"Splendid, you may leave." Kagome left her father sitting stiffly behind the menacing desk, she slammed the door as hard as she could. Quickening her pace to the elevator, the few people in the hallway bowed respectfully, she continued to restrain herself from screaming or even showing signs of eminent anger. She nodded curtly to the woman behind the main desk, still being silent, on occasion she hated technology that kept the building secure. Kagome was still resisting the urge to flick off the cameras when she ran into Miroku.

"Kagome!"

"Oh hello."

"I need to discuss the transactions made at Kouga's storage facility."

"Fine, yes." Kagome inwardly grinned, it was fun faking being official, but she was surprised when Miroku, instead of leading her out only led her to his office. He held the door for her and she stepped in, sitting down while he locked the door. "You are lucky he hasn't added one of those lock detectors on your room."

"He can't afford to, besides I designed them." Kagome raised her eyebrows. "It's good to know who locks their doors when and with whom in them. Anyways, Sesshomaru."

"Miroku, I can't."

"No we need to talk."

"The cameras you idiot." Miroku sighed at her comment.

"I designed those too, I can shut them off and feed them something different if I need to, but that won't be necessary since all we are doing is conversing. I am one of the few whose conversations are not monitered." Kagome shivered slightly at the thought of how much of these peoples lives were controlled, almost like puppets.

"Cold?" she shook her head, "Good then on to business. When do you see him next?"

"Boss or Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome took a big breath almost crashing down into her friend's arms, she couldn't take much more of this. The people who worked for her father only had their lives at their jobs controlled, she had her hopes, dreams and sex life controlled.

"Probably not for a while." She accepted the ginger ale Miroku handed her and took a drink.

"Good you have a date with him tonight?" Miroku laughed when the petite girl in front of him swallowed harshly. "I talked to him this morning as he was leaving your apartment. Tonight at Malones, 7:00, you know how to dress."

"Miroku, I don't think you understand." he raised his eyebrows. "My father has forbidden me to see him ever again. I can't pull in someone else, now that I think about it I don't want to get him involved in... this."

"Kagome, how many times has he dashed your dreams. I realize this sounds sappy, but hey I learned it from Sango. Take chances. If it pisses him off, he really can't do very much, he can't afford to lose you. If you stop so does Sota, and then who is left to head the business? Besides Sesshomaru can hold his own. I don't think even your father can do too much to daunt him." Miroku almost shuddered at the thought of Sesshomaru showing Hiro Higurashi what his family ... inheritances were.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's face tightened into one of confusion. Miroku wasn't sure if she was aware of Sesshomaru's family heritage. He wouldn't be the one to alert her to it.

"Nothing, just have fun on your date tonight."

"Miroku, you idiot." He laughed while pushing her out the door glass of soda still in hand. He shut the door before she could turn and say anything more, then opened it before she could knock. "Thankyou." she said, he nodded and accepted the now empty glass before she turned to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome was racing around her apartment trying to clean the house a little bit more. Things had been very hectic that afternoon with term papers beginning to come to a close. Now she was running in her bra and underwear, looking like a stripper with just earrings and makeup on, remembering that she had left her new dress in the study, opposite side of the apartment then her room. She pulled on the dress, black silk molding quietly to her lithe form, the red sheer over it making the dress shimmer. She pulled on black strappy stilletos before wrapping a gun holster around the top of her leg, hey where else could she put it?

The doorbell rang and Sesshomaru stood at her doors looking very sharp in his black suit, his red silk shirt complemented her dress. "Bonjour mademoiselle. Comme vas-tu?"

"Bien, merci beacoup, et toi?" The simple exchange came easily to Kagome, common niceties exchanged in her favorite language. Suddenly she was even more interested in the handsome business tycoon before her.

"I'm also very well, thankyou. Ready to go?" He offered her his arm.

"Yes, thankyou." she was not surprised when a limo was parked in front of the building, but was surprised when they pulled up to the Gershwin Theater. "What is this for, I thought it was only dinner."

"I've never heard a lady turn down a dinner and a show."

"No, I was just surprised is all. What are we seeing?" Kagome was slightly confused knowing that the theater was currently not booked with a showing of Wicked, the current musical of the theater."

"I hope you like the cello." He led her into the theater to be greeted by Zuill Bailey and his wife, Suzanne. Kagome's heart nearly stopped as the gorgeous cellist stood in front of her to play a private concert for her first official date with Sesshomaru. Both the cellist and his wife accompanied the couple to dinner, pleasant conversation prevailed, flirtation on the side.

If he wants to get me in bed again he's doing an awfully good job. Kagome smiled at something Zuill said, agreeing to his comment on the fact that Brahms was so much better then Bethoven. Kagome's thoughts wandered back to Sesshomaru for a moment, His silver hair was tied back into a low ponytail, talking amiably to the cellist as if they had been good friends for a number of years, then again they probably had. She wondered if he really did just want her for who she was or for her own self. Until she found out, she wouldn't let last nights... temptations to affect her.

Kagome was half way through her strawberry sorbet when Suzanne adressed her. "You two seem to be such a wonderful couple."

"Oh well thankyou."

"How long have you been dating?" This caught Sesshomaru's ears and he turned to look at Kagome raising his eyebrows, curious what her answer would be.

"This is actually our second date."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. Wonderful." Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome, not for the first time taking in her appearance that night. The strapless dress was elegant on her, black pearls fell delicately over her defined collar bones, her silver earrings glinting against the candle light.

It wasn't until 10:30 when Suzanne and Zuill excused themselves polietly, after being refused by Sesshomaru to pick up half the bill. Kagome pulled on her mink coat and walked with Sesshomaru down the street before he called the limo to pick them up. Kagome marveled at the fact that they continued to talk about anything and everything, hardly stopping for breath. Not a single kiss was shared until Sesshomaru had Kagome at her door. Kagome wished she had payed more attention to what exactly had happened, desperatly wanting to relive it.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." He kissed her sweetly, lingering there only a few moments before turning away. Kagome watched him step into the elevator before going into her room. Buyo brushed up against her feet as she stood in the front hall, still in a daze from the evening. Her phone buzzed out with a text message from Miroku.

'Told you it was worth it.' Kagome smiled at the camera and stuck out her tongue, count on miroku to help her out. The phone in her hand buzzed again. 'Thankyou for that.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ummm yea. later hopefully. I'm working like mad on updating. With my trusty mp3 and Mountain Dew I will revise all the crappy writing to hopefully better, easier to read stuff. Tell me if word flow does not work or you don't understand something. REMEMBER! I love constructive criticism. xo Kate


	6. mission

A/N: So in general, thankyou for sticking with me. Here's a little bit of spice.

Disclaimer: Nope, natta, zilch, nothin. I do not own any.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sis, You are playing with fire." Kagome was startled to find Sota sitting at her kitchen table with what looked like a cup of egg nog, Kagome liked the drink better un-spiked.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious!" Kagome regaurded her little brother closely.

"I know what I am doing." Souta snorted.

"Fine whatever. We have a job to do anyways so change into clubbing clothes. Ones you can move in."

"You don't look dressed for clubbing." Souta smiled.

"Underground." Kagome turned towards her room, excitement bubbling in her chest, she hadn't been handed something like this in a long time, the prospect of a couple of hours hard dancing and still doing her job was exhilarating. She quickly pulled on her black nikes, black cargo pants and black tube top.

"Hey miss goth."

"Shut up weirdo. Besides goth is a style not a put down." Souta laughed.

"On you it is, Let's go." He grabbed his coat and keys leading the way towards the door. "Oh ps, we're meeting someone."

-------------------------------------------------

Through the darkness of the club, Kagome was still able to find her best friend. Sango was in the middle of the crowd, working up a sweat rocking her body and showing off her defined abs in the belly baring tank. The beat ended and Sango also saw Kagome and Souta, she excused herself from her admirers, who began to dance again, and walked over to the siblings. She hugged Kagome tightly before turning to Souta.

"I thought I had a few months off."

"You did. Just not any more, don't worry this job pays."

"What then?"

"We need to get into the back room with that guy." Souta jerked his head to the back of the room where a very large black man stood surveying the crowd. Kagome spoke up.

"The fat one?"

"No, the one behind him." Kagome looked and saw a lean man of light skin, not defined by any particular race, he looked slightly familiar. He had jet black hair that looked dyed and was wearing dark denim jeans and a black wife beater, his muscled arms accented by the dark clothing.

"Fine then what? And why are we both here?" Sango glanced at Kagome, knowing either one of them could get the job, what ever it was, done nicely but with both of them, it seemed unnecessary.

"That man is Naraku, Onigumo, he has several aliases. The bodyguard is Bankotsu, his brother Jakotsu also works for Naraku. Naraku heads the underground world of heroin. We own several others but he has the monopoly on that. Boss wants it for himself, only problem is this guy has no visible weakness. You have to find it and we twist the sword."

"You mean seduce him?" It was easier to answer Sango rather then Kagome.

"Yes, but not kill him. Apparently he has to suffer, new company policy." Sango laughed, Souta usually managed to make jokes in the best of times. "And as for both of you being here, you both dancing attract more attention, and he is dangerous. Oh and Sango, Miroku sends his love." Sango raised her eyebrows at the 17 year-old in front of her, he never delivered personal messages. "Fine he threatened to play the Sailor Moon theme song every ten minutes on my phone if I didn't say that. Sango laughed.

"Let's get this over with so we can go get coffee and you can tell me about your date tonight." Souta left the establishment discreetly as Kagome and Sango worked their way to the middle of the crowd hard beat drumming through their bodies.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hips to hips, thighs to thighs, Kagome and Sango were engaged in one of the most provacative dances they had ever done. It wasn't dancing when all they had to do was makeout on the dance floor. They were marked as sluts if they did that and no longer interesting. Good thing they were having fun.

The beat remained steady behind the music. Layers of notes but always definete layers. Kagome could recognize each one and follow it. Kagome and Sango kept their lower halves almost glued, swaying and rocking, popping and locking.

Kagome pulled Sango forward till they were standing directly in front of each other. Kagome wrapped her left leg around Sango's right, while Sango gripped Kagome's right wrist. Kagome bent herself backwards, grabbing onto Sango's free hand, unwrapping her leg and spinning ending up behind Sango to grind her crotch against her friend's ass. Sango put her hands back on Kagome's ass pushing it forward while Kagome slid Sango's already short shirt up even more. Sango broke away pulling Kagome's right hand with her, spinning her into a back bend where Sango caught her. Sango noticed Naraku looking in their direction. She pulled Kagome back up and spun her back out, she fell back catching herself on one hand, balanced perfectly on one hand, legs straight out. Kagome came over and grabbed Sango's hips pulling her up and giving Sango momentum to turn in the air to land in a push up position. She jerked her legs forward, knees barely missing her chin as she stood up. Right next to her Kagome jerked her chest forward then back, the motion continuing with her hips then her legs. Arms poised above her head, she dropped one and Sango grabbed it, yanking Kagome down from her rigid stance to spin her on her butt. The song ended and the girls stood to many shouts from the crowd.

Sweat trickled down Kagome's neck while she stood next to Sango another beat coming, apparently it took a lot to get Naraku's attention and hold it, but they had it. Bankotsu talked to a small man right next to him, the small man only nodded and walked towards Sango and herself.

"You two should come with me, my boss would love to meet you." Kagome and Sango smiled flirtateously, following the man back through the crowd. Naraku was soon in front of them his black hair hanging loose over his shoulders. He looked even more dangerous up close.

"You were both very impressive." It was Sango who spoke, using her most flirtateous smile

"Thankyou. We had noticed you and really wanted to impress you."

"Well baby girl you did. What are your names?"

"I'm Julie and this is my friend Kiri. She's a lot louder in darker places." Kagome inwardly grimaced at Sango's words remembering two nights ago.

"I might like to see that. Bankotsu." Naraku's command mobilized the hulking man. Naraku pushed Sango and Kagome in front, smacking Kagome's ass hard enough to hurt.

_Foreplay, disgusting._ Kagome thought, wishing she were back in her apartment, she was getting tired of these jobs, especially since the fun part was over.

They were led into a dark room with a couch and 2 safes. Naraku dismissed Bankotsu and moved forward very quickly pulling out a rope from an open desk drawer next to the door. He ordered Sango onto her hands and knees, moving towards Kagome he motioned for her to turn around, she did, allowing him to tie the rope around her hands. She noticed how he was avoiding using his left hand for anything, she could tell he had not yet been able to switch his normal habits to his right hand. Wait, hadn't Miroku mentioned injuring a fellow scientist in explosive experimentation, Onigumo? Kagome hoped he didn't notice her eyes widen. Mission finished. She pushed her sneakers off of her feet, allowing them to thunk to the ground, a secret signal to Sango, but an anxious action to be fucked to anyone else.

Sango quickly sat back on her heels, stretching out her legs and swipping Naraku's feet out from under him. He fell lightly, being on top of the heroin empire had taught him to be prepared for anything. He pulled a knife from his shoes only to have it kicked out of his hands by Kagome who caught it. Sango grabbed Naraku and held him in a choke hold so he couldn't move an inch, she had her elbow pressed into his sternum. Kagome quickly pulled her cellphone out of her pants.

"Hello Onigumo. We work for some old friends of yours. The Higurashi's want claim on this... throne you have adopted. All they need is vocal confirmation." Naraku laughed.

"No." Sango kicked his knees in and brought him to the floor, knee on his sternum now. Kagome pressed his knife against his groin, slicing through the fabric but not cutting anything, just to let the man on the floor know she ment business and one false move would mean he would have difficulty going to the bathroom.

"Unless you would like to lose some of your more valued parts." Kagome whispered.

"No."

"Confirmation please. Just say your name. We have other files of your voice, we can make it sound convincing."

"Onigumo Salhaloin."

"Thankyou very much." Kagome nicked the flesh under the knife for good measure and Onigumo howled. "Good bye."

Sango and Kagome left the room after securing all the exits, Sango pressing the end button on her cellphone twice activating a disabling signal. None of the cell phones or radios would work in the building, but the cd player and sound system in the club would continue to work, it also signaled Souta who would have a team move in to collect the former king.

----------------------------------

"Sango no, I don't even remember half of it. I mean yea I really like him but, I dunno. Look I'm tired, I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll be here when you wake up."

"How do you know what time i'll wake up?" Kagome eyed her friend carefully.

"I'm sleeping here tonight silly."

"Fine, night then."

"Night!" Sango bounced off to the guest room, leaving kagome shaking her head at how energized her friend could be. Her cell phone rang as she closed the door to her bedroom.

"Hi Miroku."

"Hey Kagome, do you know where Sango is?"

"Yes she is at my house."

"Oh" Kagome laughed at how dejected Miroku sounded.

"Why what's wrong."

"Nothing i was just in the mood for a sleepover." She could almost see miroku blushing.

"Goodnight Miroku."

"Yep later. Ps. Good job tonight."

"Bye."

---------------------------------------

Yay!!!! another one another one.


	7. Something

Kagome woke up to the sound of the shower running, her shower, and water hitting her in the face. She shrieked jumping clear up almost out of her skin.

"Whoa, careful, you don't want to slip." Kagome cleared her head and looked at her best friend's shadow behind the shower curtain.

"Sango, you'd better have a very good reason for putting me in the tub, naked, and running the water." Sango grimaced. She had a good reason but Kagome was not going to like it.

"Well, for starters- you've been unconscious all day."

"Wait, what? What time is it?"

"8:00"

"So I slept all day, I've been really tired."

"8:00am. The club was two nights ago." Kagome took a second to register this, letting the hot water just hit her back.

"What?"

"It was, you needed to wake up for class today so I decided to see if this would do it."

"You mean to tell me, that after an entire day of being comatose you let me sleep some more and you didn't call anyone? A doctor, anything?"

"Well I checked your pulse and your breathing and I called Miroku, he said you'd be fine."

"Sango! You called the guy that blows people up, not saves their lives." Miroku came into the bathroom and poked his head around the curtain, Kagome had her back to him, giving him a view he wasn't about to complain about.

"That's a little harsh; I do too save lives, not necessarily the right ones." Kagome snapped around and threw the soap bottle at his head.

"Get out Miroku! Sango, I can't believe you let him in here!"

"Kagome you knocked him out cold!"

"Good." Kagome poked her head out of the curtain and looked at two of her best friends. Sango had pulled Miroku's head into her lap. Kagome had some suspicions that Miroku wasn't entirely unconsciousness. "Sango, I don't think I was just tired. I mean I've been tired before but I've never slept for over a day."

"Maybe you just really needed it. I think you're being a little paranoid."

"Sango, you should know better than anyone that in this business paranoia keeps you alive."

" Maybe, but I think in this instance you are being paranoid." Kagome dropped the curtain back into place and began to actually shower. No use wasting hot water. She showered quickly and within the hour had "woken" Miroku up, sent Sango on her way and was headed to her accounting class.

She was daydreaming. Again. Hadn't it been enough to sleep for almost two days? All Kagome could think about was Sesshomaru, how cliché. All she could think about was seeing him again, him lifting her up and slamming her against the wall- devouring her mouth with his own. She could think about his lips running down her cheekbone and neck, kissing her so lightly it tickled and then harder so she could hardly breathe it was so sweet. In her mind she was undressing him, piece by piece, running her hands up and down his chest and abs, tangling her fingers in his silver hair.

"Ms Higurashi?" She wanted to wrap his hair around her head and jerk his lips down to hers, "Ms. Higurashi?" and then she realized her professor had been calling her name.

"Yes sir?"

"Ms. Higurashi, can you tell me a little less about what you would rather be doing and a bit more about the problem at hand?"

"Not really sir."

"I thought so. Please pay more attention."

"Yes sir." Kagome went back to paying attention with much difficulty.


End file.
